Ven a mí
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Zafiro siempre podía volver a los brazos de Rubí.


_Este es mi fic número 65! Yeah!_

 _Bien, se me ocurrió esta idea hace unas semanas. Me dije, si hiciera un cómic de Steven Universe, sería esto, pero soy demasiado floja como para dibujar algo, así que pensé que como fanfic queda mejor jajaj_

 _Verán, yo no soy mucho de escribir romance a menos de que sea, pues, así como en este oneshot. Soy AkumuHoshi, esto es lo que hago xD_

 _Espero les guste :)_

* * *

 **Ven a mí**

La desesperación.

El miedo.

Las lágrimas y el caos.

Pronto todo acabaría. Las naves despegaban y pronto todo el cielo se llenó de aquellas naves quienes, con horror huían desesperadas de vuelta al espacio. ¿Y de qué es lo que huían? Nadie sabía, las dudas, la incertidumbre, el pánico. No saber lo que arrasaría a la Tierra lo volvía más y más espantoso. No había tiempo para tropezar, no había tiempo para esperar. El ataque venía y aniquilaría sin compasión sin distinguir aliado o enemigo. El que se quedaba, atrás perecería.

Tomadas de las manos, con mucho terror, una tripulación entre tantas esperaba la llegada de su capitana. La lealtad, el honor y la confianza no les permitían abandonarla. Aún había esperanza, aún creían firmemente en ella. Colocadas en la entrada de la nave, buscándola con la mirada entre la desolación, gritando exasperadas porque no llegaba y no llegaba y no llegaba. Cubrieron sus oídos ante algo que venía, pero no era ella. Se dejaron caer en la aceptación de su destino inminente, fuera lo que fuese.

Los portales se activaban constantemente, el cielo se llenó de luces de portal, las gemas escapaban de la Tierra a todo prisa, sin parar. Con pánico y confusión, dejando todo lo demás atrás. Pisoteando lo que se quedaba. Un destello en el cielo se hizo presente. Los que quedaron entendieron que ya era muy tarde, para lo que sea que fuese a pasar.

La guerra estaba concluyendo y este era el último disparo.

La luz se hacía más y más inmensa y el ruido se volvía cada vez más cercano. Ya no se podía esperar.

—¡Zafiro! —gritó una pequeña gema, protegida bajo el escudo de Rose Cuarzo. Golpeando el escudo que la mantenía a salvo con sus puños y llorando en un intento por salir.

—¡Rubí! —exclamó en respuesta una pequeña y lejana gema azulada, entre una multitud de gemas del Planeta Madre que habían sido dejadas atrás. La pequeña Zafiro trataba de abrirse paso entre el pánico de las demás, tratando de llegar hasta sus compañeras. Pero el pánico estaba en ella también.

Perla tomó a Rubí entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza en un intento de que dejara de luchar. Sólo eran ellas tres: Rose, Perla y Rubí. Las demás Crystal Gems que quedaban estaban dispersadas en todo el campo de batalla, algunas incluso más allá y otras tantas estaban perdidas. Todo ocurría tan aprisa, ya no se podía salvar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Zafiro.

—¡Es muy tarde! —clamaba la Perla, afligiéndose tanto por lo que ocurría, dejándose llevar en su tristeza y desesperación ante una situación que se había vuelto muy mala—. Rubí, escúchame, es muy tarde. —musitó con lágrimas, sin soltar a Rubí para que ésta no cometiera una locura.

Rubí extendía los brazos a dirección de su Zafiro, quien perdía su velocidad por aquella luz que ya la había alcanzado, pero aún corría todo lo que sus piernas podían darle, aún luchaba por llegar a su Rubí.

—Corre... —murmuró Rose, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en su escudo, tratando de resistir para proteger a las gemas que aún le quedaban. Sintiéndose destrozada en el alma, pues ella las había llevado a esto con sus decisiones, y si pudiera cambiarlo, si pudiera salvar una más aunque sea.

Las gemas bajo el escudo no podían escuchar lo que se oía allá afuera. _Esa canción_. Pero podían verlas, aquellas gemas que habían luchado a su lado, incluso las enemigas. Todos allá afuera, por igual, se tiraban al suelo y gritaban mientras cubrían sus oídos con fuerza. Las gemas bajo el escudo no podían escuchar, pero veían.

Y las de allá afuera sentían... que todo se nublaba. Que todo se perdía. Como caer en un abismo de dolor y tristeza y jamás volver. Lo que fueron, lo que vivieron, su alma y cuerpo entero, todo poco a poco iba distorsionándose, corrompiéndose. Perdiendo la realidad, la razón, la vida misma.

—¡Ven a mí! —gritó Rubí una vez más, extendiendo los brazos todo lo que podía, queriendo recibir a Zafiro con un abrazo como siempre lo hacía, pero ella seguía lejos.

Zafiro cayó derrotada, con las manos en la cabeza, sacudiéndola una y otra vez, no queriendo escuchar _ese sonido_ , pero yo lo sentía impregnado en sus adentros, taladrándole la memoria y la consciencia. Levantó la mirada y alcanzó a ver a Rubí, y Rubí pudo ver el único ojo de Zafiro llorando insaciablemente de dolor y miedo.

—¡Nooooooo! —rugió Rubí cuando todo se volvió blanco por aquella luz, y esa blancura envolvió a una agónica Zafiro y la desapareció de su vista.

Como un flash que cubrió la Tierra, envolviéndola en su luz y en _ese sonido_ , y en unos escasos segundos todo se apagó.

El rugido de las bestias llenó el silencio que vino después, y al deshacer el escudo todo había sido destruido. En un principio, no podían creerlo, pero era claro, las gemas se habían transformado.

Y estas formas eran monstruosas, salvajes, sin vestigio de lo que habían sido en el pasado. Tanto Crystal Gems como gemas del Planeta Madre abandonadas, todas ellas se habían convertido. Todas las que habían luchado, esas guerreras habían caído, ¿había acaso la causa valido la pena? ¿había valido la pena proteger este planeta por sobre todo? ¿haberlo dado todo por él? El luchar por la libertad sólo las había vuelto prisioneras de su propia mente perdida, ¿éste era acaso el precio a pagar?

Y sólo el pequeño grupo de Rose prevalecía.

—No puedo... no puedo... No puedo sanarla —se lamentó Rose Cuarzo al casi agotar sus lágrimas por tanto que había llorado y por todo el esfuerzo que realizó durante aquello. Pero por más que intentaba, por más que lloraba, sus lágrimas sanadoras no tenían efecto, no funcionaban. Ninguna sanaba—. Yo... lo siento, lo siento.

Con pesar, Rose miró a Rubí, quien aún era abrazada por Perla. Rubí, con coraje, apartó a Perla de un manotazo y con rapidez llegó hasta Rose, quien mantenía en su regazo a una criatura azulada y fría, de colmillos y garras, de un solo ojo brillante y perdido. Esta forma retorcida y agresiva era lo que antes fue Zafiro.

—Lo lamento, Rubí... Yo...

—¡No me importa! —exclamó la devastada gema, llevando sus manos a la criatura mientras Rose se apartaba—. Esto no me importa... Zafiro...

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Perla se exaltó, acercándose rápido— ¡Detente!

—Está bien, Zafiro... —con ambas manos, acarició el rostro de aquella gema corrupta y la besó. No tenía miedo, no había nada qué temer, ya había elegido. Siempre la elegiría a ella—, yo estoy aquí.

—¡Alto! —gritó Perla, queriendo saltar y detener lo que sucedía, pero Rose la detuvo, sosteniéndole el hombro.

—Déjala —susurró Rose con melancolía, bajando su mirada desconsolada. Lamentándose por no haber podido hacer más, por no haber podido proteger a todas sus amigas. Había fracasado.

—Pero Rose, no... —Perla cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, volviendo a llorar con impotencia, resignándose a todas sus pérdidas. Había acabado, después de todo.

Ella había elegido.

El amor de Rubí era tan grande e irrevocable, tan puro y desinteresado. Todo lo que más deseaba era estar con su Zafiro eternamente.

Una vez más, como tantas veces antes, Rubí rodeó a Zafiro con sus brazos, dándose por fin su tan ansiado abrazo. Uniéndose nuevamente en una fusión.

El rugido de las criaturas seguía resonando a la distancia, el ocaso se avecinaba, la brisa sopló y la vida en la Tierra continuaba. Habían ganado.

La guerra finalizó.


End file.
